


Baby it's cold outside

by RedSnow1



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Newt Scamander, Auror Tina Goldstein, Christmas Fluff, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cold, Cold Weather, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt Fic, Protective Newt Scamander, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Snow, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnow1/pseuds/RedSnow1
Summary: “Your hands are cold.” He said, as a matter of fact. He didn’t know what else to say, what else to do. He hadn’t thought it through.“Yours … are warm.” She answered back, hesitantly./OS/
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persephonia1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonia1/gifts).



> Hello there Newtina fandom! 
> 
> Long time, no see! I hope you are all well, and warm, and most importantly, safe <3 I recently rewatched the movies, and wanted to write a bit more, see if I had anything else to give this fandom. Apparently, I still had a few ideas in mind.
> 
> This story was inspired by my friend's prompt, Persephonia1 who asked me to write a story based on the word "cold".  
> Big big thank you to my beta @moonstruckfool for the corrections on such short notice, you are the best!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff! Let me know in the comments!  
> Happy reading!

They were walking side by side, the snow crunching under their feet. It was late at night, and they were alone outside while the city had gone to sleep. Not a living soul had risked facing the stormy night. Quiet was surrounding them, comforting — soothing even. It was a beautiful snowy late evening, the kind of nights he liked to spend by the fireplace writing, after having tended to his magical creatures. But Porpentina Goldstein had turned up on his doorstep, asked him to accompany her for a walk, and he couldn’t have refused. He had grabbed his favorite coat, his Hufflepuff scarf and had followed her out. He didn’t know where they were going, and quite frankly, it didn’t matter. He knew he would go anywhere so long as Porpentina Goldstein was by his side. They hadn’t said anything since. But he knew how lonely she must feel, how much she must miss her sister. Tina and Queenie had always faced the world together, no matter what. And now, this time was over, and Tina’s sweet little sister was no more. He could only imagine how empty her betrayal must have left Tina. He knew she had asked because she needed to get away from her hotel room in London. Being alone in a city she had never been before, blaming herself for her sister’s mistake. He could tell by the way she remained silent. There was a lot on her mind and not enough words to express how she felt. And it was fine. 

She had sought his presence because he was the only one who could understand. The only one who knew what she was going through. Well, except for Jacob, but while the two of them found solace in each other’s company, they both knew that they were too hurt to lift each other up. They shared memories, and cried together, from time to time, when they thought he wasn’t looking. The truth was, he was always keeping an eye on them — in a way, maybe, to escape his own grief. He shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that. Instead, he focused on her. It was easier to tend to others to fix a broken heart.

Newt quite liked the way her narrow feet would leave prints on the ground, proof of their journey. Proof that they were alive, and well, even though the world was crumbling down. Newt quickly glanced to Tina, who seemed lost in her thoughts, looking at the sky above their heads. It almost seemed as if she was silently praying. Praying for her sister’s return. Searching the stars for an answer. He would tell what she was thinking.  _ What have I done wrong?  _ He wanted to tell her that none of this was her fault, that she had done her best but those words seemed meaningless. He knew Porpentina Goldstein well enough to know that she wouldn’t listen. So, instead, he silently studied her. Snowflakes were covering her brown hair, melting away in the night. The moonlight highlighted her beautiful features, her sweet little nose, her delicate lips. He loved the way it made her eyes shine in the dark — like fire in dark water, only more. He only wished her sad frown could turn into a smile. What wouldn’t he give, just to make her laugh? Newt blushed and buried his hands in his pockets. He wasn’t used to that sort of feelings — that fondness he had for her. He sighed. So much had changed over the past few years.

They kept on walking side by side and it was only after a while that he noticed that Tina was crying. Tears were rolling down her cheeks silently as she kept her head down, ashamed, perhaps, of her own behavior. That was very much like her - proud, even in the darkest of times. And he wanted to tell her that it was alright, that crying was perfectly normal and that he understood her grief. He wanted to sit down, and offer his shoulder to cry on. He wanted to soothe her pain, to whisk the heartbreak away. Anything to make her smile, even for a moment. He sighed. Newt had lost so much in the battle at Pere Lachaise, but Tina… Tina had lost everything. She was alone in the world, or at least, he suspected that she felt that way. How could he let her know that he was here for her? That he would be there for as long as she needed him to? Newt Scamander had never been good with words, especially in times such as these. He was afraid to make another mistake that would lead to another of their misunderstanding.

So he kept on walking close to her, but said nothing. He respected her silence, her grief. He knew she would come forward if she ever needed anything — at least he hoped she would. Hopefully, their little misunderstanding hadn’t altered her trust in him.

He didn’t want to disturb her peace, nor her moment, so he kept on walking, their arms sometimes bumping. Reminding her that they were here, now, and that it was all that mattered. Reminding her that he was there.

Tina shivered, which Newt immediately noticed. The tip of her nose was red, her hair covered in snowflakes. She was beautiful — utterly beautiful, despite her sorrow. The tears made her even more striking; she felt real. She was real. And he loved her. Always had. Always would.

Newt stopped. and turned towards his friend. Tina mimicked his actions, startled by the brisk halt in their never-ending walk. She was only wearing a thin coat, unfit for winter, no gloves, no hat. No wonder she was cold. Ever so slowly, he took his hand out of his pocket and reached for Tina’s. He went carefully so she would stop him if he had gone too far, but she didn’t. He carefully caressed them, his fingers trailing on her soft cold skin. She said nothing, but the smile on her face told him he’d done the right thing. She stared at him, curious, her head tilted as if she expected him to do something else. What, he couldn’t say.

“Your hands are cold.” He said, as a matter of fact. He didn’t know what else to say, what else to do. He hadn’t thought it through.

She chuckled, perhaps amused by the strangeness of the situation. And he smiled too, a puff of smoke escaping his chapped lips. He was only stating the truth - her delicate fingers were as cold as ice. The tips were white, numb, as far as he could see. He held on tighter, hoping that his skin would provide her of some warmth. Saying what he hadn’t been able to say in a simple, genuine gesture.

_ I’m here for you, Tina. _

“Yours … are warm.” She answered back, hesitantly.

They started at one another, fingers entwined, snow falling on their faces, their hair. Tina’s mouth opened and closed — as if she was trying to say something but couldn’t get the words out. And it didn’t matter. Time had stopped. And the outside world didn’t exist. The war, their losses — none of that mattered at this very moment. And that was beautiful — no,  _ she _ was. They were just Newt and Tina again. Just like in New York where they had first met. And it felt good. It felt right.

Holding her gaze, Newt shyly smiled at her. His heart was beating widely in his chest as he raised her hands to his lips and kissed her palms. Tina froze under his touch while his lips lingered here, softly. It was so intimate, and sweet — everything he wanted to tell her, he confided in this kiss. And maybe, just maybe, they would talk about it some other day.

A day without sorrow. A day without tears.

A day where they could move on past their tragedies, and start to heal together.

Maybe. Just maybe.

But now, they had a walk to finish, a world to conquer, and a heart to heal. 

And then, Newt took her hand in his once more, held it tight as he started walking again, by her side.

Next stop : everywhere.

  
  



End file.
